


Seaman

by FiatCaseus (cheese_flavored_tea)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Boat Sex, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:34:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22554094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheese_flavored_tea/pseuds/FiatCaseus
Kudos: 1





	Seaman

Waves against a vessel, gentle rocking  
Clouds forgotten and motor raised  
A key put away as clothes begin undocking  
Then with mouth to an ear, a whisper to be praised

Weight did shift and deck he found  
As she lowered them down with rough grace  
He crawled back, but bow had him bound  
She grinned ever wide, for she loved the chase

His hand found a tool as she climbed atop  
Two hands now equipped, a rope made her find ground  
She grin, and they kissed, lips parting with a pop  
Another whisper to his ear as part of him, in her, drowned

Teeth found ear drawing a hint of red  
His eyes grew wide, as wave crashed  
She begun to tense as lust had been overfed  
Two waves struck, but only one had splashed

Yet she was ready, still held thirst  
His eyes saw her fire; her eyes his flame  
Though he knew her desire came first  
And the sight of red only heightened her aim 


End file.
